


Should have staid in bed

by Awenseth



Series: We swear our oaths to Kingdom Hearts! [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Axel can only pray, Gen, M/M, Slight Humor, failed experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some days when you have the feeling that you should have staid in bed, Xemnas had just this feeling and it was again right...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should have staid in bed

**Author's Note:**

> This had actually been my first KH fic which was born out of the same ground my FFVII story did, lost bet...

Did you sometimes have that strange, unsettling feeling that you should have locked and barricaded your door and just stay in bed till tomorrow? 

Well this was exactly what Xemnas the from most feared leader of Organization XIII was feeling, yes, yes nobodies don’t posses a heart so they can’t feel, but how the hell could someone describe this strange thing anyway? Not that he had any emotions left in him, but he really had no other word for this then a feeling. The last time the silver haired man had this _‘feeling’_ it saved him from walking in on Marluxia in the shower, thought Demyx was later not so lucky and after the embarrassed Graceful Assassin was through with him needed Xigbar to literally use a mop and a bucket to get all of the blonde up to the infirmary where Vexen had spent six hours to make his fellow Organization’s member at least look like a human again! 

So there was no problem with Xemnas being somewhat wary, getting both mentally and physically damaged would only hinder his quest to obtain the Kingdom Hearts. 

Entering the large kitchen of Oblivion Castle was he greeted by the sight of the other members enjoying their breakfast, they were slowly getting over the shock that Xigbar and Xaldin were actually pretty good in cooking. Nothing seemed out of the usual till his eyes fell on two empty seats, well the first one rarely surprised him, but the second…where was his second in command? 

“Did any of you see Saix?” he asked at which everyone shook their heads before the older members turned to Axel questioningly. 

“I didn’t see him since yesterday evening when he returned from a mission.” the redhead replied shrugging, sure the blunet and him seemed to have a good bond, but not in the last time thought he wasn’t sure why. 

“I got his report on that.” Xemnas replied as he sat down by the table, he knew that it was useless to ask, but that bothersome feeling just got stronger. “And where is Vexen?” at this turned every member to Zexion whom looked up from his book with a confused expression. 

“Just how the heck should I know what that crazy scientist is doing?” the blue haired male demanded, it seemed that each time one of them wanted something from that blonde madman they would ask him. “What the fuck am I? His keeper?” 

“We thought something more along the lines of boyfriend.” Larxene replied flippantly as she took a sip of her coffee. 

“WHAT!! HOW DID YOU GUYS COME TO THAT MAD IDEA?!” Zexion demanded with a horror filled expression, but everyone noted the little pink blush present on his checks. 

“Well for starters you are beside our boss here who never goes, and our second in command whom also never goes, the only one who can enter our in the basement resident madman’s laboratory and get out without being first used as an experiment of some sort.” Marluxia replied while rubbing his arm, shuddering, the others whom also needed to go down there even once were also trying to push away frightening memories. 

“And there is also the fact that you talk in your sleep and Zexion, if that was a nightmare then I’m a duck with fairy wings.” Luxord added in at which Zexion stared gapping at his collegues while his blush only deepened. It seemed as if the others had also facts to tell him when suddenly a bloodcurdling scream shook the castle. 

“What was that?” Roxas asked while Xion hung to his arm in fright. 

“Sounded in a way like Saix.” Xigbar stated from his place by the oven. 

“And it come down below from the laboratory.” Demyx chimed in helpfully at which suddenly everyone stared at each other with wide eyes. Yes, Xemnas slowly could guess why he shouldn’t have left his bed today. 

“We need to get down there before e…hey where is Zexion?” Xion asked blinking as they all turned to the blunet’s empty chair. 

“Not his boyfriend in any way, right.” Larxene replied while rolling her eyes before the whole group made their way hurriedly to the dungeons, no one planned to be blown up because of some strange experiment.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

This whole day was really messed up, what were those idiots with whom he needed to work together even thinking? Him liking Vexen in any way beside hate and annoyance was beyond ridiculous and just for the protocol, they don’t even have hearts to feel with in the first place! Thought then, why exactly was he now racing down the stairs to the laboratory like a mad man? Ugh…those bastards set a bug in to his head, or what is more understandable he knows about some of the dangerous chemicals down there and he doesn’t wish to die painfully, yes this was the answer and not that laughable thing that he was worried!

The only worry he might have was for his own safety and nothing el…Zexion suddenly stopped in his steps as he stood in the trashed laboratory with Vexen pressed with his back against a large locked metal door. His hair was slightly messy, his white laboratory coat ripped in various places and bloody, there was even a little trail of blood on the corner of his mouth, he was panting heavily and holding his left arm. Without even recogrinazing that he had moved was he already at the scientist’s side, carefully whipping away the blood. 

“I don’t think that this is the time for flirting.” at Larxene’s voice snapped Zexion back to reality and as his gaze met a pair of confused emerald eyes did he demonstrate a pretty intensive backwards jump from the blonde scientist. 

“Vexen, care to explain what happened.” Xemnas demanded at which the spoken to let out a weak chuckle as a new, familiar roar could be heard and something banged against the metallic door, against which he was currently leaning. “Was that Saix?” 

“Well as you see, I was just about to put away a new experiment and well, Saix opened the door at the wrong time and the liquid spilled on him and well…if someone is in dire need here for anger management classes then it is him.” and just to emphasis Vexen’s words there was a new roar and more pounding. 

“When will he be back to normal?” Roxas asked worriedly, Saix always scarred him and this was making it worse. 

“Well, till I get an antidote done, which might take some time because I wasn’t fully finished with the experiment when the accident happened, thought there might be a faster way to get him back to normal, but well erm…that is a double edged matter.” Vexen said and took a deep breath when catching Xemnas’s impatient look. 

“Someone needs to get in there and be literally in a fucked up situation.” at this noted the scientist with interest that everyone paled, - even his boss raised an eyebrow at that -, and were hiding behind their leader. “Though as said it could go both ways seeing that he should like that person in a certain way or he will attempt murdering them as he tried with me.” Vexen stated as he turned fully to the others so that they could see the chocking marks on his neck, Zexion unwantedly flinched at this. 

“But whom should we send in there and know that they won’t be killed?” Demyx asked worriedly, he was too young to die and the thought to be fucked by Saix wasn’t also not a really tempting offer. 

“We will pull straws, who gets the shortest gets in there, thought I might note that we won’t know if that person was successful or not only till later, you see the screams will be in both cases pretty loud and violent.” everyone gulped at this as they neared the scientist to pull the straws which would decide their fate. 

No one dared to look at the sticks in their hands, still praying to whomever higher being was up there would spare them, even if they were gone it was as if their heart beatings would resonate inside the cold room. After what seemed like ages threw everyone a careful glance at their hands and sighed in relief, well except for a now ghostly pale redhead. 

“Well, it had been nice knowing you Axel.” Demyx said as he patted the other on the back while both female members went to hug the still gapping man, the others only saluted to him in respect when Vexen dragged him to the door and after getting all the locks open threw him inside. It only took a minute for the screams to start. 

“He was a brave guy.” Lexaeus said while the others nodded. 

“Fine, everyone has free today.” come suddenly Xemnas’s command as he headed for the door, he would just walk back to his room and go to bed, pretending that this day was only a bizarre dream. 

“You heard the boss.” Marluxia said as he and the others left the room, pulling a worried looking Roxas and Xion with them in the process, leaving only the two locked up ones, Vexen and Zexion down there. 

There was an awkward silence between the duo, well minus Axel’s screams coming from the room, though it was really hard to decide if he was getting murdered or taken hard in there. Zexion had absolutely no clue what had taken over him not allto long ago and it bothered him. A sudden pained yelp, which didn’t belong to Axel, brought him back to focus as he saw Vexen still clutching his arm, face twisted in pain. 

“Wait, I will help you.” he finally said, sighing, he would manage to figure it out eventually. 

“No need to.” the other replied as he tried to take a step closer to the door, but nearly fell as a sudden wave of dizziness washed over him, but luckily Zexion caught him just in time. 

“Yes, I see that, now come.” Zexion replied as he wrapped his arm around the scientist’s slim waist while said blonde’s arm was thrown around his shoulder. “You are in no condition to take care of your wounds alone you tickhead.” he growled as they made their way slowly to the stairs with Zexion still mumbling some undefiniable things under his breath so he missed the triumphant smirk on Vexen’s pale lips. 

He would look tomorrow after how Axel is faring in there and if Saix was back to normal again or if he would need to work on that antidote, and a new potion to use on Zexion. 

Owari


End file.
